Twins All Around
by bri.new.yon
Summary: Alice and Bella are twins, as are Rosalie and Jasper and Edward and Emmett. Pairings are different, Bella and Jasper, Alice and Emmett and Rosalie and Edward. Follow these 3 sets of twins thru Bella's eyes when her and Alice move to Forks. All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Welcome to Forks

_So this is Forks _I thought as we reached city limits, even though I had been here before it still looked new to me. When I was younger my mom used to drag my twin sister Alice and me here every Christmas and summer. But Mom's big fight with our grandfather when we were about ten ended all of our trips to Forks. The only reason we were back now is because our grandfather passed away and left the house to my Mom. She said she wanted to go back to her roots but Alice and I knew she had lost yet another job and couldn't afford Chicago anymore. As my mom drove pass the high school I heard Alice sigh over the music in my headphones so I knew she was doing it to be dramatic. She wanted Mom to hear her, instead of stopping her like I really wanted to I just shook my head at her. I knew how she felt I would miss our old school and few friends also. I knew she was more nervous about fitting in than anything. In Chicago both Alice and I went to a performing arts school so it was easy to find others with similar interest, but here is Forks we would be in a regular public school. Alice and I were both extremely talented, her in dance and myself in music. I was thinking about the piano we have to leave behind and my guitar that was put in the moving van, hoping they had been careful with it since I knew I wouldn't be able to replace it. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice the car had stopped until my mom started to get out. Alice and I followed her lead and went to stand by her side and admire our new home. It was just like it had been seven years ago. The outside was a stone gray with white trim and door. It was two stories and had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. This would be by far the biggest house we have lived in. For the first time Alice and I didn't have to share a bedroom and would get a separate bathroom. My mom would finally get the office/guest room she has always wanted. Mom had been a fourth grade teacher in Chicago and we were really hoping she would find a job here. Before too long the moving van arrived and it was time to start unpacking. Mom moved up to the door while she fished the key out of her purse. Mom had told us that all of grandpa's stuff had been moved out but I could still see a few things in there.

"Mom, why is there still furniture in there?" I asked.

"Well, honey your grandfather left us a few extra things." She answered with a smile. That smile worried me so I hurried to the moving van to grab my guitar and headed into the house. Alice had already bounced upstairs to look at the rooms and probably measure the closets. The first thing I saw when I entered the living room was the black piano in the middle of the room. As I stood in the doorway in shock my mom came up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I had a few strings pulled before we moved," she whispered.

"But how, we don't have the money?" I asked.

"It was grandpas, he left it to your Uncle Seth but I knew he really wanted grandpa's old record collection which was left to me. So I simply traded him. I knew he wouldn't want to pay to have it shipped. So it was actually very easy to convince him."

For about five minutes all I could do was stare at my mother with my mouth open. Finally I grabbed her in a hug and whispered a thank you to her.

"We are going to have to find a place to move it though. It can't stay in the living room and I'm not paying anyone to move it upstairs." She said.

"What about the garage mom?" Alice interjected.

"Alice!?!?!" I whined.

"Calm down Bella I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just thinking the since Mom hates garages and won't use it. And we will both need practice space without annoying Mom that we could turn the garage into a private practice place."

"Alice you are a genius!" I hugged her. "It is probably pretty sound proof and we could repaint and put a bar along the wall. What do you say mom?"

"I think it's a great idea girls. But you guys are going to have to decide where to park your truck." She answered

"Truck?"Alice and I said together.

Mom laughed as we stared at her. "Grandpa kept his old truck the he and Uncle Seth used to work on even after he couldn't drive anymore. And when he died he left it to the two of you."

"Can we go see it?" Alice asked.

"Of course you can." We were already halfway through the kitchen and on our way to the garage door by the time she answered. Alice made it to the door first and just stopped. If I would have been looking up inside of making sure I wasn't going to trip on something I would have seen her and stopped but I wasn't so I ended up crashing into her and sending both of our petite bodies into the garage and smacking into a rusty reddish orange truck.

"Holy smokes!" I shouted.

"This is the greatest truck ever!" Alice shouted in response.

"It looks like our luck is finally changing." I whispered to her.

Alice grabbed me in a bone crushing hug and whispered, "It's about time."

We giggled together as we headed back to the living room where our loving mother was directing moving men upstairs with certain boxes.

"Well girls you need to pick rooms so we know where to put our stuff." Mom told us.

We already knew the house pretty well and I had the room I wanted in mind. I was just hoping Alice didn't want the same one. Alice looked over at me with a shy smile on her face.

"What room do you want Alice?" I finally broke down and asked.

"Well, I really wanted the one with the walk in closet. You know the one with the balcony, that was the guest room." She answered slowly.

"Awwww, Alice that's perfect because I wanted the room next to that room, the one with the giant window with the window seat." I giggled.

"That used to be my room," Mom sighed.

"We know mom," giggled Alice, "but unlike you Bella won't be using the window to sneak guys in."

"She'd better not," Mom laughed. I felt my face my face turning bright red.

"Ok, ladies let's get a move on unpacking. I would like to have a bed to sleep in tonight." I stated as I clapped my hands to get their attention.

"Oh, my sweet loving Bella always the adult," Mom laughed. "How about you two start unpacking your rooms and I'll order some pizza. What do you guys want?"

"I want a medium pepperoni and black olives, "Alice said at the same time I said.

"I want a medium ham and pineapple."

"The usual then," Mom walked away towards the kitchen to find a phonebook. Alice and I headed up to our new room with a box in hand. The movers didn't know what rooms belong to what person but they guessed pretty well. Alice and I only had to move a few things around. I had already gotten my bed, book self and dressers up and was working on unpacking my small wardrobe and all my books when I heard the doorbell. I was already heading do the stairs when I heard Mom.

"Bell! Will you get that, this damn vanity is going to be the death of me? The check is on the kitchen counter."

I smiled and shook my head as I headed to the door with the check in hand. I opened the door quickly to find an acne covered teenage boy. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up, he had blue eyes and braces and I immediately wished I was wearing more than a tank top and shorts.

"Hey, "he finally said in a somewhat high voice.

"Hello," I answered.

"Are you new here?"

_He is a smart one_ I thought, "Yes we just got here," I finally answered out loud.

"What grade are you in?"

I internally rolled my eyes as I answered, "My sister and I are both juniors." Gross his eyes just widen at the word sister.

"I'm Mike by the way."

"Bella," I hoped short answers would get me my pizza and him off my porch

"Bella is that the pizza?" Alice's voice floated downstairs.

"Yes it is Alice," I answered.

"Thank god I'm hungry," Alice came to the door. "Oh hello, I'm Alice. Who are you?"

"I'm Mike. I'm also a junior so maybe we will have some classes together."

"That would be cool Mike." Alice gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Well thanks for the pizza, I guess we will see you on Monday." I finally spoke up. With that I closed the door and turned around to lean on. I looked to see my loving twin on the floor laughing.

"Gee, Al I love you too," I finally got in between her bell like giggles.

"I'm sorry Bill but we have been here three hours and someone has already fallen in love with you."

"Who fell in love with Bella?" Mom asked as she came down the stairs.

"The pizza boy," Alice answered. "You should have seen it Mom he was practically drooling."

"Shut up Alice." I was tired of being picked on.

"Hey now Isabella, I won't have any of that talk." Mom stated. "Tell Alice you are sorry and then both of you need to eat your pizza and get to bed."

"Sorry, Al," I told her.

"It's ok Bill. I took it too far. Mom why do we need to get to bed tomorrow is Saturday we can sleep in." Alice said.

"Well I was looking in the newspaper online last week and in Port Angeles they have a big twin group that meets one Saturday a month and this Saturday happens to be that day and I thought since you two have never really been around any other twins I thought it would be a fun experience for you."

"I guess that won't be too bad," I agree, Alice was rolling her eyes. "Come on Al don't be like that, maybe we will finally meet some twins our age. The only ones we ever see are either babies or senior citizens."

Alice giggled, "I guess you are right. What time is it?"

"Well the thing starts at ten and it takes about an hour to get there so I would like to leave about 8:30 am. I will be dropping you guys off and then picking you up when it ends. There are a few places in Port Angeles I would like to visit." Mom answered.

"Alright then ladies I will meet you at the car at 8:30 but for now I'm taking my pizza to my room to eat and then sleep." I announced.

"Night Bella," Mom and Alice called to me. I could tell they were going to watch some T.V. So I headed to my room with my pizza and quietly closed the door. I sat down at my desk and ate a couple of pieces of my pizza. While I ate I day dreamed about tomorrow thinking that maybe I would find my dream guy and he would happen to have a twin so Alice wouldn't feel left out. I was getting more into detail than I usually do when I daydream, the guy I saw was blonde with emo hair and beautiful blue eyes I couldn't stop looking into. It wasn't until I heard a knock on my door that I realized I had been sitting there for at least an hour thinking of my mystery man.

"Bella honey, I'm going to bed. Please get some sleep," my Mom called through the door.

"I will Mom; I'm just going to take a shower before bed." I called back.

"Alright baby, I love you," she called as she heading down the hall.

"Love you too Mom," I called while jumping up and heading to the door. After I took my pizza downstairs and put the remaining in the fridge I heading to Alice's room to tell her I was going to take a shower. When I got to her room I saw my sister doing what ballet moves she could in her carpeted room.

"Knock knock," I said.

"Hey Bella, did you need something?" She asked while touching her forehead to her knee.

"I was just going to see if you needed the shower. I was hoping to get one before bed."

"Go for it I was just going to take one in the morning."

"Sounds good Al I will see you in the morning." I started to head towards the bathroom.

"Hey Bill," Alice called.

"Yeah Al," I came back to her doorway.

"Do you think we really belong here?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Alice you have nothing to worry about. Things will work out they always do you know that."

"I'm just afraid of being in a new place." She admitted.

I walked across her room and grabbed her into a hug. "You have nothing to worry about Al I will be right here next to you the whole time. I will be so attached to your side people will think we are conjoined."

She giggled, "Thanks Bella. I needed that."

I left her room, "Night Mary Alice I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Isabella Marie." I stopped into my bedroom to grab my sweats, tank top, towel, and bathroom things before running into the bathroom. I turned the water on as high it would go and while I waited for it to heat up I brushed my teeth and got all of the knots out of my hair. When I hopped into the shower the steam was starting to fill the bathroom. I took my time in the shower letting the heat relax me for a while before actually washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I felt my fingers getting prune like so I decided it was time to get out. I wrapped a towel around my head and used the other to dry off so I could slip on my pajamas. I left the bathroom and went into my room and heading to the window. I was staring out at the sky while I brushed my hair. I reached for my iPod and sat down on the window seat gazing out at the stars and also at the woods next to our house. I woke with a jolt when I realized I had fallen out of the window seat. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was only 2 am I headed to my bed and fixed my headphones and fell into a deep dreamless sleep with _Last Train Home _by the Lost Prophets as my background music.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Twin Intoxication

I heard a horrible beeping sound and it took me a moment to realize what was going on. When I finally figured it all out I reached over and shut off my alarm clock, I got up and stretched and noticed that someone had set out clothes for me already. _Damn that Alice_ I thought. I listened more closely and I noticed I could hear her singing _Piece of Me _my Britney Spears in the shower. I headed over to my vanity to see what Alice had picked out for me and to also turn on my hair straightener. I picked up the note Alice had left on top of the clothes.

_Bella, _

_Don't worry it's nothing too fancy and I'm letting you wear your converse. So please no violence when I see your beautiful face. Your hair would look cute either down or in a messy pony tail the choice is yours. And don't forget natural looking makeup with no blush. I love you twinie poo. Alice_

She is so sweet I love how she finally started giving me some choices instead of completely taking over. I picked up my outfit to find my favorite faded pair of pre-ripped blue jeans, my blue black and white swirled belt, a blue tank top, a white tank top, my black zip up hoodie and my blue converses with white laces. I wanted to run into the bathroom and hug Alice for giving me just a simple outfit but in the back of my mind I knew this was just making up for what she wanted to do to me on the first day of school. I sat down and careful straightened my hair so it was perfect. I heard Alice getting out of the shower as I started my makeup, all I put on was some foundation, cream colored eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara. I quickly got dressed pulling my hood over my head and grabbed my Ipod and shoved it into my back pocket with the headphones sticking out like a little tail and headed down to the kitchen. When I got there Mom was already there plating some eggs and waffles. I sat down at the table and she set a plate and the peanut butter in front of me. I smiled at her and starting eating away. I didn't notice Alice come downstairs until Mom whistled. I turned to look at my twin and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Alice was wearing white skinny jeans with black high heel boots over her pants, she had a blue tank top with lace on the top and bottom under fitted black blazer. Her hair was perfectly spiked and her makeup was runaway worthy.

"Hot damn Al, are you sure we are related?" I questioned.

"Bella, where did you pick up things like that? It must have been those kids you hung out with back in Chicago." Mom stated.

"I'm sorry Mom, can we please just not bring up them?"

"Sorry honey. Well Alice are you hungry?"

"No, I ate earlier. It's about time to go though." Alice mentioned.

"Well isn't someone dressed up and in a hurry? Alice you have nothing to worry about they will still have room for you two." Mom answered.

"Mom, I don't think Al here is worried about seating. I think she wants to get there early so she can scope out cute single twin boys," I told Mom, Alice suddenly got really interested at her shoes but we could both see the blush.

"Alright then let's go so Alice can find her man candy." Mom said as she headed for the door purse in hand.

Alice looked at me, "Do you think she will embarrass us today?"

"Me no, you yes." I answered as Alice and I headed to the door. "Hey do you want to put weird names on the name tags they will probably make us wear?"

"Bella, what makes you think I would want to do something like that?"

"It was just an idea don't get your panties in a bunch. Let's go before mom starts playing some annoying crap she calls music."

Alice and I locked up the house and headed to the car where our mother was already fiddling with the radio controls. As soon as we got in the car I put my iPod on and Alice started talking to Mom about the outfit she had planned for school on Monday. Knowing Alice she has had this outfit picked out since we first heard we were moving. I was fearful of what she had picked out for me, but knowing my sister it will somehow match to whatever she wears. The drive to Port Angeles wasn't too bad Alice talked the whole time and I thought of a new song I wanted to try on the piano. The next time I looked out the window we were stopped at some rec center.

"Well my lovely girls here you are. I will be back at 4 to pick you up. Let me know if anything changes or you want to hang out later. I love you." Mom spoke all of this in one breath.

"Alright Mom, see you at 4." Alice and I answered together as we got out of the car. Mom chuckled as she drove off.

Alice took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. I gave her hand a tight squeeze and lead the way to the front door. Right when we walked in we saw a table with a bunch of blank name tags and marker on it. I looked over at Alice and wiggled my eyebrows, she just smiled at me and walked to the table and filled out a nametag for each of us. I was happy when I saw she put Bella instead of Isabella like she likes to do sometimes. We moved off to the side and started looking around at the people and things around us. I was trying to see if there was some sort of drink or snack station when Alice elbowed me and whispered,

"Coffee in the far right corner." I glanced over and saw the beautiful coffee my sister spoke of then I grabbed her hand and drug her to where it was. We almost took out three sets of twins on the way passed them. While I was getting my coffee Alice leaned against the table to survey the room.

"Right now I only see one girl that could be our age."

"You mean she is alone?"

"Well she probably has a twin somewhere but I can only see her."

"So are we going to stand here all day or should we go say hi?"

"We are going to go say hi, I think she is going to become a great friend to us. I also think she has a brother twin."

"Well lets go find out." With coffee in hand Alice and I walked over to this amazing looking blonde. The girl looked like she should be on a runway not here at some crazy twin thing. Her blue eyes looked bored and kind of cold. By the way she was dressed you could tell she loved to shop. _Yes, _I thought _Alice can have someone other than me to drag along in the mall for five hours._ Alice was the first to approach this blonde girl.

"Hello, my name is Alice and this is my twin Bella."

"Hey," the blonde girl spoke, "my name is Rosalie and the blonde boy in the chair over there is my twin Jasper."

"I figured you had a brother." Just then a boy kind of built with bronze hair walked up and put his arms around Rosalie and kissed her cheek.

"This is my boyfriend Edward and the big guy behind him is his twin Emmett. Guys this is Alice and Bella." When Alice saw Emmett her eyes got big and her mouth dropped open. Sure he was good looking but he was so big. He could probably eat Alice if he got hungry enough. I pinched Alice's arm to get her to shut her mouth. She quickly put a smile back on her face and stuck out her hand to shake Edwards and Emmett's hand. Emmett ignored her hand and I could see Alice was hurt at first and then he picked her up into a giant bear hug, and while he was still holding Alice he picked me up too.

"I can't . . . " Alice started.

". . . breath Emmett!" I finished. They all laughed as Emmett put us down.

"Wow, I've never met twins who actually finished each other sentences," Emmett said.

"Let's go grab some seats and talk." Edward finally spoke. Rosalie led the way to where Jasper was already sitting. When we got closer I was able to see his face better, he had blonde hair like his sister's but his was shaggy with one of those pieces that wouldn't stay out of his eye. His eyes were just as piercing as his sister's but look liked they held many more secrets. He pulled his headphones out of his ears when he saw us all coming towards us.

"Jazz I want you to meet Alice and Bella. They are new here." Rosalie stated. Jasper looked up at Alice first and then me, Alice was too busy flirting with Emmett to notice but I gave him a nod and a smile and sat down. Once everyone was seated questions were just fired all over the place. I learned that Rosalie and Jasper lived in Forks and have been there since day one. They lived with their dad not too far from us actually. They were only a couple months older than us. Edward and Emmett on the other hand had just moved to Forks about three months ago. They lived with their dad on the other side of town. All four of them were juniors like us so at least we would know some kids at school. We had been sitting for about an hour and I had ran out of coffee so I was in desperate need.

"Does anyone else want anything while I get more coffee?" I asked while I stood up. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Emmett all said no. "What about you Al, want anything?"

"No Bill I'm fine." She said never once looking away from Emmett. I quickly made my way to the coffee and back in no time.

"I have a question," Edward looked confused, "Bella when you got up why did Alice call you Bill?"

"That's easy," I started, "When I was younger I used to call her Al when she was being lazy like Al Bundy off of _Married with Children_ and she didn't like having a man's name so when I would do something nice or polite she would call me Bill like Bill Cosby from the _Cosby Show_. I guess over the years the names just stuck." Everyone started laughing and even Jasper smiled. I looked down at my watch and realized how quick time had passed.

"Hey, Alice it's already 3:30 Mom will be here soon."

"You guys don't have to go. Rose and I can take you home you are just down the street anyways. We always go to the diner after these things so you can just go with us." Jasper said looking at me.

"Bella that sounds like so much fun, can we please." Alice looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure that's alright?" I questioned the rest of the group.

"Of course I don't mind driving you home." Rosalie answered. Edward just nodded.

"Hell yeah it's alright!" Shouted Emmett.

"Alright then that's settled. I will go call mom. I will be right back." I headed outside where it would be a quiet. The phone conversation with my mom was quick she said to have fun and be careful and that she might stay late in Port Angeles because she met up with some old friends. As I was turning around to head inside I saw Jasper resting under a tree. I decided to get to know this mysterious and handsome creature. I went over to the tree and plopped down next to him.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey," he answered. I was beginning to think that if this was all the conversation was going to be then I was wasting time. I was considering going back inside when he started another question.

"If you put your iPod on shuffle what are the first five songs that come up?" I pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle mode.

"Well let's see _Lollipop_ by Lil' Wayne, _Perfect Lover _by Britney Spears, _No Sleep Till Brooklyn _by the Beastie Boys, _Fight _by A Rotterdam November and _The Older I Get _by Skillet." I looked over at him to see his reaction but the half smile never left his face. "What are your first five on shuffle?" He grabbed his iPod out of his pocket and turned in on shuffle.

"Well I don't know if my songs will be as interesting as yours but my first five are; _Slow and Low_ by the Beastie Boys, _Whisper_ by Evanescence, _Saying Sorry _by Hawthorne Heights, _Starstrukk _by 3OH!3, and _The Freshmen_ by the Verve Pipe." He looked over at me nervously. I smiled at him.

"I have most of those songs on my iPod as well."

"Well great minds have the same taste in music." I laughed; he looked like he was about you say something more but just then Alice came running towards us.

"Guys come on I'm starving! Bella get up I need to eat now before I die." Alice was being dramatic. I looked over at Jasper.

"We should probably go before Alice brings on the fake tears" I started to get up. Jasper quickly rose and waited for me to get up. We were heading towards Alice and the others when my foot hit a crack in the cement and I braced myself to meet the sidewalk but I felt two arms wrap around me so I wouldn't fall. I looked up and Jasper was bringing me into his chest. He looked down at me.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"I'm fine thanks Jasper. I should have been expecting it I usually don't make it this long in a day without falling on my face."

"Well I guess I should stick close by to save you from your feet." His face held that beautiful half smile.

"That would be nice." I felt my cheeks turning bright red especially when I realized I was still cuddled to his chest. We quickly parted and headed over to the rest of the group.

"Emmett and I are going to ride together in his jeep and Rosalie and Edward are going to go in her BMW so you two have the choice of what car you want to ride in." Alice said. I saw a plan hatching in her eyes but I waited to say anything.

"Well my stuff is already in Rose's car so that's where I'm going." Jasper answered. Then suddenly everyone was looking at me for my answer.

"I have never been in a BMW so I think I will ride with Rosalie if that's ok." I blurted out. I swear I saw a twinkle in Jasper's eyes when I said that.

"That's perfect," said Rosalie, "now let's get a move on it."

We all headed towards the cars. The ride to the diner was filled of Rosalie and Edward telling me about the students and teachers at Forks High. Jasper sat in the back just listening. I told them of my run in with Mike and during my story I saw Jasper stiffen out of the corner of my eye. I would have to get him alone and ask what that was about. Dinner at the diner was great we all joked around like we had known each other forever and the food was good. On the ride home we were in the same cars, Rosalie and Edward argued about cars and things I know nothing about. I slowly drifted off with my head against the back window. The next thing I remember I was being carried into the house. I looked and saw Jasper's beautiful blue eyes looking down at me.

"Where are Alice and my mom?" I whispered.

"Alice is already in her room; Emmett drives like a maniac so they beat us. And your mom got here the same time we did. She let me in. Now which one is your room?" I felt that we were going upstairs.

"I can walk you know. Just put me down."

"Nonsense I've already taken you this far and I'm not setting you down until we get to your room. I have to save you from your feet remember."

I sighed. "It's the first door on your left."

"Perfect. Now can you open the door?" I twisted the door open and he pushed his way in. I tried to jump down but he wouldn't let go yet. Then he walked over to my bed and set me down gently.

"Can I ask a question before I go?" Jasper asked nervously. I could tell he was nervous because he was running his hand through his hair and he was looking all over my room.

"Of course you can." I answered with a smile.

"What are your five favorite songs?"

"Well that's an easy one," I smiled at him, "here is my list; _XOXO _by Fall Out Boy, _Ohio is for Lovers _by Hawthorne Heights, _Hey Jude_ by the Beatles, _Here in Your Arms _by HelloGoodbye, and _Sweet Transvestite _by Tim Curry in _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. What about yours?"

"I will tell you first thing Monday morning, but right now you need to sleep and I don't want to keep Rose waiting."

"You promise first thing Monday morning."

"You have my word. Goodnight Bella."

"Night Jasper," with that he was gone closing the door behind him. I jumped up and changed into my pajamas and curled into bed. I turned on my iPod and I fell asleep to _The Freshmen _by The Verve Pipe with dreams of Jasper.


End file.
